


Christmas Hackle

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I AM SORRY, basically a study on how Ada and Hecate take care of, christmas gifts, i don’t know how to tag, ww2018winterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: What do Hecate and Ada gift each other for Christmas?





	Christmas Hackle

WW Winterfluff 6 Gifts

Hecate had never been one to make too much of a hassle when it came to gifts for herself, she did not need other people to give her things on special occasions, she was perfectly able to satisfy her needs herself, thank you very much.  
When it came to Ada, however, Hecate did not know any limits, she would put as much effort as it would take to get her lovely wife the best gift possible and she was outdoing herself every year.  
Her plan of action was to start with looking for ideas and inspiration as soon as possible, preferable already the day after Yule, and continuing on making notes on that matter whenever Ada noted the tiniest “Oh that would be nice!”, or “Isn’t this charming?”.  
This year she had settled on a ruby ring that, when touched by Ada, would play the tune of the vinyl they had been listening to on the night of their first kiss. It also had the dates of this day engraved in the bottom.  
As an addition to the ring, and because Ada was Ada, Hecate also gifted her a package of lemon drops, her favourite ones, handmade in a tiny little café in Scotland.

For Ada, contrary to Hecate, deadlines are a mere date you could or could not let yourself be stressed about. At least that’s what she keeps saying up until the second week in December, because that’s the week where she will, utterly and terribly and ever repeating, get stressed about finding gifts for all her friends and family.  
That’s also why most people close to her normally get something like soap, tea or teacups for Yule. But at least it’s something useful, she tells herself.  
The only exception to this is Hecate, even though Ada never manages to actually start earlier with the gift hunt, in those last two weeks she manages to move heaven and earth finding the perfect gift.  
Luckily finding a good gift for Hecate is actually not as difficult as one might think. Normally a trip to an old bookstore or antique shop should do the trick. And as long as it is old and vintagey and elegant, Hecate will be happy about anything.


End file.
